1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flowerpot capable of denying a habitat to s insects therein and having a manual pump located therein to facilitate watering the plant by recycling the water in the flowerpot.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, a vessel is placed under a flowerpot to catch the water that seeps through, thereby allowing the soil in the flowerpot to wick the standing water as the plant needs water. However, insects will take advantage of the standing water in the vessel to breed. A bed for contagious disease is thus formed in the vessel.
To overcome the problem, the invention aims to provide an improved flowerpot to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.